1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flow jets for pools and spas and more particularly to flow jets that produce a laminar stream of water.
2. Description of Related Art
Various flow jets have been developed for use in spas, hot tubs, pools and bath tubs.
Known flow jets purposely output water that is turbulent in order to produce desirable under water effects. The use of the same flow jets at positions above the water level of a pool or spa to provide, for example, a water fountain effect when the spa is not in use, produces above water effects that are generally unappealing to the visual and auditory senses. For this reason it may be desirable to eliminate turbulence in the water flow and produce a smooth, laminar stream of water which gives the appearance of a solid glass rod.
Furthermore, it is often desirable to include additional aesthetic components to flow jets used in spas, pools and hot tubs such as lighting equipment. Reservoirs of water such as pools and spas are commonly constructed with one or more underwater light sources for illuminating the water within the reservoir. The light sources are visually appealing and the illumination of the water allows for safe use of the pool or spa at night. Lights may also be shown to have additional therapeutic qualities (e.g. calming and soothing effects).
Fiber optic lighting systems have been developed such as the one that is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,277 to Dongo. The system includes a remote light source and numerous optical fibers directed toward individual spa components. An elongated and transparent probe is mounted within the component and extends from the rear of the component toward the front. The probe is open at the rear of the jet and is hollow through most of its length to receive and house an optical fiber. The light emitting from the end of the fiber passes through the end of the probe and out of the component.